Always be m’lady
by kellihillaire
Summary: Just my own guess at reunions


This is post season 7 and when Aegon/Jon et al. arrive at Winterfell. Arya/Gendry centric. All characters are from Game of Thrones/A Song Of Ice and Fire. I only own my slice of imagination that brings this story to life.

Gendry was weary from the road. Trudging through the snow was not like when the company he was keeping journeyed beyond the wall. It was slower given the enormous number that moved with him. He knew of where they were headed at least for now. His friend, son of his father's best friend, Jon Snow's home growing up, Winterfell. Having met a few of the family in his travels Gendry was curious as to how the other Stark's were. _Enough of that now, keep walkin' ya git._ Shaking his head he moved forward with the others. Ahead he saw their company's leaders stop at the rise of the next hill. The two of them made quite a pair and were definitely striking in appearance. Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell and Danaerys Targaryon, last dragon, king and queen of their perspective people's and allies in the war to come. Gendry moved to join them and was not held back given that he was semi royalty as well. The bastard son of the stag king, not quite legitimate but more than his "siblings".

As he moved up beside Jon, Gendry caught sight of a rather large keep with glimpses of waerwood just beyond. "Is this home than Jon?" He asked in a hushed tone so as not to ruin the moment. "Aye, it is my home. I have received a raven saying our arrival is awaited by my brother and sister. So we had best get moving to reach it by nightfall."

With that the snowbound travelers continued their trek to Winterfell. Gendry thought of their past week since meeting the larger part of their forces along the kings road. His surprise at seeing Hot Pies trailing after the unsullied. Hot Pies hadn't changed since they parted at the crossroads. His cooking was damn good when they had a chance to make camp and enjoy it. Gendry had a feeling the portly young man had something to say but he wasn't going to press him. He was just glad to have a friend back.

Arya knew her brother was coming home. Knew he wasn't alone either. She couldn't help but be curious about the silver haired queen that rode with him. What had she done to make him bend the knee? Why had Jon given up his people to her? Who else was with them? She had heard whispers of unsullied, the imp, and dothraki horde, but that was all. Arya paced the battlements watching the massive throng come ever closer. She debated whether she should stand in attendance and present herself as a lady of the house with Sansa or should she just wait in a dark corner and say her hellos in private later.

Curiosity won out and she decided to join Sansa and Bran in line. With all she had learned from the House of Black and White she sensed no danger coming but was always prepared.

The gates of Winterfell slowly opened and a smaller group peeled off from the company. As they drew closer Arya saw Jon riding next to The Dragon Queen, she caught glimpse of the Hound riding with Brienne of Tarth, and The Imp with someone she didn't quite recognize but thought she knew.

Arya reacted as if all was by rote, trying to figure the unknown person out. She stopped only to hug Jon with true happiness. "Oh how I've missed you Jon." "Missed you too little sister." He smiled and moved aside. She half listened as he introduced others in the group till one name caught her attention.

"Gendry" she exclaimed as he moved forward for introduction.

His blue eyes widened as she called his name. Automatically planting his feet he caught a small black blur of a woman who barreled into him. Small arms not much longer than they had been when they had parted ways squeezed him tight. "Arry? How, when, what?" He hugged her back with just as much emotion as when he had reunited with Hot Pies. He watched her look up and shake her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "Later." All he could do was nod in response. "Yes M'Lady" he said as he let her go.

Arya wiped her eyes and turned only to be met with murmurs and questioning glances. "We escaped kings landing together, and Harrenhall. Before I went to Bravvos." She explained succinctly. Few nodded, but everyone moved on."I'm not a lady Gendry, I thought we had been over this." She sighed and looked up at him with a half smile.

"Oh I know we have but you always be M'Lady to me." He grinned back.


End file.
